Belong
by bigbadamon
Summary: Damon and Elena have grown rather close since Stefan's disappearance and Damon doesn't want to get led on again. ( FOR TVD FICATHON )


**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing. I do not even own the prompt of this. Done for #tvdficathon**

_Damon's POV_

I was a fucking saint. This day had begun quite well, which was a rarity in Mystic Falls. Around nine thirty, I roused to the sound of Elena singing and smell of breakfast. Another rarity in Mystic Falls: seeing Elena Gilbert smile. But, there she was, in one of myshirts dancing. Christmas was rapidly approaching and we still hadn't found Stefan and as more weeks passed, Elena seemed less intent on finding him. But it wasn't as if she was just moving on but more like she was giving up which could make even the cruelest of people-ergo me-feel her pain. So I kept her smiling, thanked her when she microwaved a mug of O Positive for me, choked down the food she asked me to taste and told her it was good. But the mistake I took to keep that smile on her lips was accepting her request to dance with her. It had me smiling as I swung her around the parlor to a number of pop artists: Ke$ha, Imagine Dragons, Lady Gaga, Gavin DeGraw, and Zac Brown Band-which is country, but still plain awful in my opinion. Again, _just keep that smile on her face._ However, when The Avett Brother's _The Ballad of Love and Hate _came over the stereos, it was an instinct greater than my desire for blood to grab her hand and pull her close. She liked dancing with-I knew she did. Stefan was never one for dancing and it was a damn shame because Elena Gilbert was a great partner.

I hadn't noticed that we had stopped dancing at a certain point, too lost in my own thoughts-so lost that I hadn't realized Elena's mouth was suddenly against mine. My arms were around her, my fingers just barely sneaking beneath the hem of hers-well my-shirt to stroke her skin. It wasn't until a moan fell from her lips that I ripped myself from her mouth and fled from her arms like a fucking fool. And I didn't know what excuse I could give her to explain why I had moved away from her as if she was made of vervein but I tossed one out there because, again, I'm a fucking fool.

"You can't kiss me, 'Lena," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "S-Stefan is-"

"Gone," she had interrupted, stepping closer to me. "I've moved on."

"Have you really?" I retorted and she flinched. "I mean, I know you've stopped looking for him but it seems to me like you've given up rather than moved on."

"We've been looking for Stefan for the past year, Damon. We've gotten no solid evidence of where he or Klaus may be since the supposed animal attack in Mississippi. You know I want to find Stefan but-"

"So you haven't moved on," I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Yes I have."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said!" she exclaimed, tossing her hands in the air. "God, Damon! Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Because I am not doing this with you again," I snapped and she went quiet. _Good, now I can speak_. "I am not going to be a fill in for my brother because you're lonely. Once is enough," I said softly, approaching Elena. I cupped her face, struggling with the urge to suddenly say _fuck it _and take her up to my room. "_I want this_," my voice was raggedy, shaking. "But not until you have the courage to move on."

It was a reasonable argument; good, firm, fairly compromising. She, however, did not think the same. I received a good slap to the cheek and a polite "Fuck you" before she grabbed her keys and stormed out. _Still wearing my shirt. _

* * *

A few days followed and I still hadn't heard from her. While the angel of my shoulder assured me it was the right thing to do, myself and the demon, who I usually listened to, did not agree. I didn't fucking care if she moved on; I just wanted to be with her. But at the same time, I wanted her to belong solely to me. Women...fickle bastards they were.

I hadn't been able to stop drinking since, or playing depressing as hell music. While they keys of my grand piano were now a blurred coloration of black and white, I was still able to play the Cary Brothers' _Belong_ while keeping my eyes close to ease the nausea I was now beginning to feel after drinking since the morning. I was lost in the music and the effects of the Bourbon-so lost that I did not hear the front door open or soft footsteps coming across the wooden floors. I barely even smelt her before her hand was placed on my shoulder. I jumped, startled as I turned to meet doe eyes-three of them to be exact. Groaning, I pressed my palm to my forehead with slight discomfort as a dull ache began to settle in my temples. "Elena," I mumbled, reaching out to touch her waist.

She didn't respond but instead sat down in my lap, straddling my hips as her hands caressed the sides of my throat. My hands, betraying my somewhat sane mind, travelled up her back to rest between her shoulder blades, bringing her closer. My eyes suddenly became wide as her lips pressed against the soft skin of my jaw and the sensitive flesh around my ear. My vision was no longer blurry and the ringing in my ears stopped as she bit my earlobe. _She fucking bit me._ An obvious arousal had begun to grow, obvious from the tent from inside my sweats now prodding against her thigh. "Shit," I whispered shakily as her mouth inched closer to mine.

I didn't care anymore. And I'm positive the alcohol had something to do with it but I was ignoring but the demon and the angel of my shoulders and letting myself enjoy _her_. Instead of ripping my mouth from hers, I reached up to hold her face before snaking my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues slid along one another, mimicking the motions of sex before our mouths parted. Gazing at her lidded eyes, my resolve, and sanity, seemed to snap all together as I crashed my mouth back against hers. If this was the last opportunity I was going to have to kiss Elena like this, then damn it I was going to milk it for everything it had to offer.

Feeling the incessant tugging on my shirt, I pulled away from Elena's mouth to allow the removal of the offending article. Glancing at where it landed on the floor, I turned my attention back to Elena. "Your turn," I whispered against her throat before leaning back to push the coat she had donned off her shoulder before pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it aimlessly to the side. Standing, I sat her on top of the piano, her heels alarming a number of flat notes through the house, startling her. I smirked, pressing a hand to her stomach as I motioned for her to lay down. My mouth moved down to her stomach, nibbling along each of her hips before dipping my tongue into her navel. A moan of approval from the brunette beneath my mouth reached my ears, effectively spurring me to continue and making my sweats all the more uncomfortable. Grasping the hem of her jeans, I whispered for her to lift her hips before pulling them down her legs and discarding them behind me.

My gaze swept greedily over gorgeous body, idolizing every curve, scar, and blemish she possessed. Noticing her squirm, my eyes sought hers and I could immediately sense the insecurities swimming in doe hues. Deciding that, for now, I'd skip the teasing, I removed my sweats before crawling on top of the piano and, hooking an arm around her body, flipped our positions so she was straddling my lap once more as I sat on the stiff top of my piano. Running my hands up her back, I found the clasp of her bra while my mouth laid kisses over her sternum. I felt her nails dig into my shoulders as I removed the lacy article. A much louder cry of abrupt surprise and pleasure fell from Elena's lips as mine captured a dusky nipple, my teeth nibbling on the tender bud. In regards to the nipple I left unattended to, her hips ground down against my throbbing erection once, twice, three times before my mouth had to release her breast to release a growl of absolute pleasure.

Suddenly, I was being forced onto my back, watching as Elena push my briefs down just enough to release my cock, her pretty little hand stroking my aching length while she smirked coyly at me-like a cat that had seduced the canary. My head tilted back, my mouth gaping open as she ran the swollen head of my dick along her lace-clad heat. My eyes flashed open and my hand flashed out to grope at her lace panties before I tore them from her hips all together. As I tossed away the garment, she took the time to grasp me in her hand before she sunk down onto my girth, causing us both to cry out. Fuck she was tight-unbearably so. Panting, I allowed her the moment to accommodate to my size. When I felt her walls clench around my member, I slid my hands up her thighs, grasping her hips. Placing my feet flat against the piano top, I slowly began to ease in and out of her slowly, both of us continuing to gasp softly. As Elena's hands came to rest against my chest, her hips began to gyrate along my length, causing my thrusts to set a merciless rhythm. As I pounded up into her wet pussy, she let out a strangled cry, her hips slamming down to collide with mine. Sweat made our bodies slick, causing Elena's hands to slip from my chest and her body to fall against mine. Wrapping my arms around her, I held her against me, my mouth immediately latching to her skin. The sound of our skin slapping and our intermingling cries, we both came short moments later, the sweet sound of my name falling out of Elena's mouth.

I continued thrusting lazily in and out of her as my energy slowly drained from my body. I pulled out of her as I felt myself soften; Elena pressing soft kisses along my clavicle and neck. I was practically purring until Elena said something that made my entire body freeze and panic begin to set...

"I love you Damon. Sorry it took so long for me to see that."

And then she was asleep.

_Fuck._


End file.
